メルト (Melt)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) * 119 (illust) |links = }} Background "Melt" is about a shy girl who is in love with a boy. In her pursuit of him, she gets her bangs cut and encourages herself to look cute, all the while hoping he'd notice . Her love is pure; she loves him not because she is in love with being in love, but because she genuinely likes him, to such an extent she can't even bring herself to look him in the eye and feels like melting to simply be with him. Later that day, it rains. Since the weather report was inaccurate, the girl is caught off-guard; while she does have a collapsible umbrella in her bag, she thinks it too small. The boy therefore invites her to join him under his own umbrella. Heart pounding, she is so happy she could cry, because in Japan sharing an umbrella is a sign of shared feelings and is associated with couples. When they reach the station, she almost tells him to hold her because she does not want to leave him, and can not believe herself. Multiple Fanmade PVs for "Melt" exist; most of them feature Miku as the protagonist, acting out the events described by the song. The "boyfriend" character is often represented by a faceless person (a technique often used to represent "Master", or the VOCALOID user). "Melt" was released as ryo's first single (メルト). It was also featured on the albums supercell, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あか), Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～memories～, 初音ミク‐Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION, and Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～. Popularity "Melt" and its PVs are so popular on Niconico and YouTube that it has been featured in some Nico Nico Medleys, and has many covers and parodies both by live musicians and other VOCALOIDs. With over twelve million views, the original upload of "Melt" on Niconico is the third most viewed original VOCALOID song on the site, behind "Senbonzakura" and "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪". It isn't quite as popular on YouTube, although one reprint of the 3M Mix of "Melt" has over five million views. This puts it far behind other VOCALOID YouTube reuploads such as "Matryoshka" and "World is Mine". Succeeding versions |author = Gazelle (vocals), ryo (music, lyrics) |category = Succeeding versions |title = 3M Mix |description = The third version of the song, which received an animated PV. It was also added on the major release of the Supercell album under Sony Music Japan, along with the song "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki". |color = #c8f6d9; color:#587a95}} |author = Gazelle (vocals), ryo (music, lyrics), Nack (INCS) (video), Shirow Miwa (illust) |category = Succeeding versions |title = 10th ANNIVERSARY MIX |description = A remix made in honor of "Melt"'s 10th birthday. |color = #c8f6d9; color:#587a95}} Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |utau = |author = rev (cover, illust.), Kaneyo (UST) |category = UTAU cover |color=yellow1|title = Spongebob's Cover |description = A cover featuring an UTAU voicebank of SpongeBob. It uses samples from both his original voice actor and his Japanese voice actor.}} (main); Dasuko*chan, , , Shirokane Hisui, Yuzuki Yukari, MAYU (chorus) |author = Yukapan-P (cover), K-luko (illustration), Licorice (voice tone) |category = UTAU cover |title = Alice's Cover |description = A cover of UTAU, Ouka Alice featuring Dasuko*chan, Gahata Meiji, Anna Nyui (power CVVC), Shirokane Hisui, Yuzuki Yukari and MAYU in the chorus. |color = #c8f6d9; color:#587a95}} |human = |author = rockleetist |category = Human cover |title = rockleetist's English Cover (3M Mix) |description = |color = #c8f6d9; color:#587a95}} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |category = Fanmade PV |title = Hong Kooong's PV |description = This PV has over 100,000 views. |color = #c8f6d9; color:#587a95}} |spinoff = |author = halyosy |category = Human cover; Parody |title = 男性歌詞ver |romaji (english) = Dansei Kashi ver (Male Lyrics ver) |description = |color = #c8f6d9; color:#587a95}} }} Other media appearances Literature This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Summer Sonic Festival 2013 Hatsune Miku performed as the opening act during the "Summer Sonic Festival 2013" event in Tokyo, Japan. Miku performed Tell Your World, Nisoku Hokou, Yellow, Torinoko City, Himitsu Keisatsu, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, and "Melt". Games Gallery Module pink tag white dress.png|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Project DIVA. Ac white dress.jpg|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. WhiteDress.jpg|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Miku V3.jpg|Miku's V3 module for the song "Melt" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Song featured in Game